Gundam Wing Meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer
by THE REAL HILDE
Summary: Not all the GW characters, sorry. I'll be updating the rest of the ten chapters every so often. Very OOC, dont flame me, cred also goes to SVBatGirl@aol.com


Buffy: ::walks out of the library with Xander and Willow:: I heard there were some new kids

Xander: I heard there were a few

Willow: weren't they like .army people

Xander: I heard they had big, big machines

Buffy: ::is sucking on lollypop takes out of mouth:: wow ::have been walking down hall and now notice a big tall leg:: whatZ the that?

Xander: thatz a big leg if I ever did see one

Willow: which he and we haven't 

Buffy: ::pushes open door and drops lolly pop:: did I mention the wowness of this

Xander:: actually.::voice fades:: you did ..one was it? 

Willow: what? You've been struck dumb

Buffy and Xander: ::point toward machine:: 

Man: ::walks toward them wearing spandex:: so you like my ride?

Buffy:: oh what great ride 'tis this 

Xander: does she fly?

Man: like a charm

Buffy: ::looks at Man:: you knew?

Man: not the only

Xander:: wow ::looks around seeing 2 more machines:: tons of big machines

Man: Gundams

Buffy: what? 

Man: there called Gundams

Xander: gundamns? 

Buffy:: what are you called

Man: I'm Heero Yuy

Buffy: wow Heero how. um unusual

Heero: whatZ yours?

Buffy: Buffy, um that's Xander and thatz Willow

Heero: your names aren't too common either

Buffy: yeah well this town kinda seems to be like that full of um odd things

Heero: what kinda name is Sunnydale anyway

Buffy: it doesn't really fit

Xander: kinda more of a "come to this town is happy by day but by night

Buffy: ::nudges xander:: Xander

Xander: oh right 

Willow: what he was saying was that the town is full of bad people like gangs and stuff

Heero: oh ya.

::a girl runs up behind Heero and jump kicks him, sending him flying forward::

Girl: ^.^!

Heero: oww

Buffy: wow..

Girl: ::walks up to Heero and nudges him with her foot:: C'mon Heero! Up and at 'em!

Xander: you new too?

Girl: Sure! ^.^ ::looks at Heero still laying on the floor:: o.o? ::grabs his arm and pulls him up:: U met Heero?

Buffy: is he gonna be ok ?

Girl: Oh yeah! He's blown him self up a bunch of times so that was like nothin! ::smacks Heero on the head::

Heero: .

Girl: Isn't that right he-chan?

Heero: yeah

Buffy: I've died but it's a long complicated story filled with memories I don't want to get into

Cordillia: ::walks up:: so you two are new ::pushes Xander and Willow aside but afraid to even look at Buffy:: whatZ your name? Where are you from?

Girl: I'm Hilde Schbeiker and this is Relena's boyfriend!!

Heero: 

Hilde: he he ::pokes Heero in the side: introduce me to your friends

Cordillia: Relena? Wait, wait your friends with them? Ew. Talk about how to start off on the wrong foot at a new school

Buffy: Cordillia don't you have somewhere to be like um not here

Cordillia: as long as its away from you ::leaves::

Xander:: thank God the be-otch is gone

Willow: I second that 

Hilde: Heero did I really start out on the wrong foot? Is left right or is left ... right? O.o'

Xander: shouldn't right be right and left be um

Willow: left?

Buffy: which would make left wrong or right?

Xander: yes 

Buffy: huh?

Hilde: No CuZ when I got out of Deathscythe I landed on both feet! So is that wrong?? Or was it left?

Buffy: it was wrong if you walk on your butt but left if left?

Hilde: no write.. read? Se Jane kill OZ? O.o'''

Buffy:: oww head 

Willow: poor Buffy

Buffy: my head is doing that thing again where it hurtful

Xander: it's lacking painless

Willow: I guess you could look at it that way 

Buffy: ah no more I gtg book I'll see you later.it's starting to get dark you know how those va- Vango lovers like my mom get when it's dark and there only child isn't home

Hilde: Darkness? Where? Duo? O.o' ^.^ Darkness, death, destruction doesn't it just fill u with a sense of joy and happiness? ^.^!

Buffy: like I said I better get to doing the um bye ::leaves and goes home gets slaying things and goes on the prowl::

Heero: so.

Hilde: Vango? Really? I prefer Mozart


End file.
